


The movies

by historyofakind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofakind/pseuds/historyofakind
Summary: Eddie and Richie go to the movie theaters. Maybe there one of them could make their move...





	The movies

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: All of my stories about the Losers club are aged up!! (Unless I say otherwise)

Eddie Kaspbrak stood outside with his arms crossed, tapping his feet. There was a slight breeze that came off to the town of Derry. The sky cloudless and the sun shining happily. He looked down at his watch. ‘Where are you Rich?’ Eddie thought to himself.  
Richie Tozier, a very good friend of his...who is he kidding, a childhood crush of his had asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with him. Knowing Richie it was probably some kind of horror movie. That’s not exactly what Eddie had in mind to see but that would have to do.  
“Eddie! Eds! Hey sorry I’m late.” Richie exclaimed, coming down the street towards the theater, the Aladdin. He was breathless, grinning from ear to ear. His hair was messy and his glasses were lopsided.  
“Seriously Richie? You’re seventeen and still can’t get your shit together…” Eddie mumbled, slightly fixing at Richie’s hair and glasses. Richie grinned. “Were you waiting for me? I didn’t expect you to come so early, if I’d had known I would’ve came earlier. Then you and I could’ve spent some alooone time together.” Richie teased with one cocked eyebrow.  
Eddie stared at him deadpanned. Richie understood. “Alright Alright, I’m goin.” He said as he walked up to the ticket booth and got their tickets. The walked into the theater,getting some popcorn and drinks.  
Once they had gotten into the theater, Richie sat down in his seat, grinning widely like a child would. Eddie sat down next to him. “So, catch me up. What’s the whole movie suppose to be about?” He asked. Richie’s eyes beamed when he looked towards Eddie who’s heart almost stopped when he did so.  
“It’s about this guy who goes to London for like a trip, and then a fucking wolf comes out of nowhere and chews the fuck out of him! At least that’s what I heard.” Richie smiled with a shrug. Eddie had stared at him as if he would to death. “Oh.” He muttered. He laid back in his seat, sinking slightly. “Sounds great.” He mumbled.  
Eddie had never been more afraid before then right now (Eddie, what are you looking fooor?) ‘I’ve heard that before...where’s it from?’. Eddie shook his head and peered reluctantly at the big movie screen.  
He now saw a couple being mauled to death. He jumped when the woman screamed a horrible and bloody scream. When he had jumped, he jumped towards Richie’s seat, grabbing hold of his arm. Richie’s head whipped towards a petrified Eddie who was now moving away from Richie, his cheeks going a bright red.  
It was towards the ending of the movie. A woman was staring at the man she loved. She was cupping his face as she went on the tips of her toes and kissed him softly. Eddie felt a sense of dread while looking at the couple. His breath suddenly hitched when he felt something warm fall over his hand. He glanced to Richie who was blindly looking towards the movie screen.  
‘Does he even know that he’s touching my hand? I swear to God Rich if you’re fucking messing with me!’ But Eddie wasn’t sure if he was. So he just sat there, enjoying the warmth on his hand. He felt the corners of his mouth go up. He felt slight warmth in his cheeks again.  
Before they both knew it, the movie was over. Richie had stood out of his chair and began clapping and cheering. Eddie jumped slightly by Richie’s cheers or approval. He laughed lightly to himself, shaking his head. “Come on Rich, let's go.” He said, tugging at Richie’s blue Hawaiian shirt. The two left the theater, talking about all of the scary parts in the movie.  
The two stood outside, laughing at how scared they had been during the movie. Eddie held his stomach as he laughed. Richie shook his head, slightly wheezing with laughter. Once the laughs had calmed down, Eddie looked down at his shoes, his face red from laughing.  
“Uh, well, I gotta go. Guess I’ll see ya later Richie.” He said, smiling. Richie beamed at Eddie for the second time that day. He went ahead and pinched Eddie’s cheek. “Tell your mama I said ‘hi’.” He teased.  
Eddie slapped Richie’s hand away from him and rubbed his cheek. “You suck.” He said. Richie leaned down to Eddie who was far more shorter than him. “And you swallow Doctor K.” He smirked.  
Eddie rolled his eyes, turned on his heels and began walking away from Richie. He couldn’t help but grin, rubbing his cheek. Richie watched as Eddie walked away, his smile fading. He put his hands in his pockets, turned the opposite way and went on with his day.


End file.
